


The Cold War

by WildWolf25



Series: Pidge Ship Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Head&Shoulders ot3, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pidge Ship Week 2017, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, dumb title is dumb I'm sorry, ends in cuddling, liberal use of sass and memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/pseuds/WildWolf25
Summary: One chilly castle-ship.  One blanket.  Two cold boyfriends plus their blanket-stealing girlfriend.This means war.(Written for Pidge Ship Week 2017, day 4: selfishness)





	The Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> They bicker but they love each other. Pidge and Keith are both just too headstrong not to butt heads on occasion

Space is cold.  Very, very cold.  About two hundred and seventy degrees below zero, Celsius.  Naturally, the Altean castle-ship has a heating system that makes it habitable (along with air pressure, oxygen, and a water producing and filtration system), but the castle is also very large and it is rather difficult to heat something quite so big.  As such, it is usually a little chilly when they weren’t running around training, and thick blankets and quilts were in high demand for sleeping.  Sometimes, this led to certain… disagreements.  Disagreements such as the Keith-Pidge War that puts the Russian-American Cold War to shame.  

“You can’t just  _ monopolize  _ the one fleece blanket we have.”  Keith was saying, hands on his hips and standing over the bed.  

“It’s green, therefore ergo henceforth, it is mine.”  Pidge shoots back, currently wrapped up in a fuzzy green blanket.  It looks like a tightly-rolled, moldy burrito has been dropped on their bed.  

“That doesn’t make sense, grammatically or logically.”  Keith tells her.  He turns around to seek out Shiro, who is pulling his shirt off near the closet.  “Shiro, tell her she has to share.  Use your leader voice.”

“I’m off-duty.”  Shiro hold his hands up in surrender.  “You’re on your own.”  

Keith’s mouth pops open in shock while Pidge grins at Shiro around Keith’s hip, flashing him a thumbs-up.  Keith turns back to Pidge, crossing his arms.  “Come on, just spread the blanket out over the bed, and then we can all use it.  Works out better for everyone.”

“Excuse you, commie, but I am a capitalist bitch.”  Pidge says flatly, resuming her tetris game.  

“We rightfully stole those blankets from the other bedrooms in this hallway, they belong to all of us!”  Keith reminds her.  

“Go find your own fuzzy blanket, you lemon-stealing whore.”  Pidge quips.

“ _ What  _ did you just call me?”  Keith stares at her in bafflement.  

Shiro sighs as he pulls on his pajama shirt.  “Pidge, what did we say about using memes?”  

Pidge scrunches her nose up as she thinks about it.  “Not to?”

“You have to explain them, otherwise you just sound like an idiot.”  Keith crosses his arms.  

“Shiro gets it.  You’re the one out of the loop.”  Pidge taps her phone.  “And much as I would love to watch bad porn with you guys, I’m gonna have to pass on that tonight.  Too cold.”  

“How can you be cold?!”  Keith spreads his hands.  “You stole all the blankets!”

“Only because I went to bed first, and it’s cold without you two.”  Pidge shoots a pointed look at her boyfriends, both of whom are still out of bed.  “You snooze, you lose.  I’m dating Mister Green-Blanket now, and we are very happy and cozy together.”

“So if we come to bed and cuddle you, will you share the fleece blanket with us?”  Shiro asks.  

“I’ve got a nice little pocket of warmth built up right now, so no.”  Pidge sniffs.  “Besides, there are plenty of other blankets.”

“But only one  _ fleece  _ blanket.”  Keith points out.  “And you  _ know  _ that’s the warmest one.”  

“Which is why I get it.  I’m the smallest, so I produce less body heat.”  

“I run cold, Pidge!”  Keith tells her.  “I am  _ literally  _ cold-blooded!”  Shiro thinks that is a slight exaggeration; his Galra blood keeps him a few degrees cooler than the average human.  Enough to make living in the desert bearable, but not enough to have ever been noticed by a doctor as abnormal.

“And that’s why I don’t want your cold feet touching me.”  Pidge sticks her tongue out at him.

“You’re being selfish.”  Keith’s frown borders on a pout.  Shiro snorts quietly in amusement as he shuts the closet door and joins Keith next to the bed.  “Selfish Pidge, paladin of selfishness.”

“Selfish and warm.”  Pidge doesn’t look up from her phone, seemingly unbothered.  

Shiro slips an arm around Keith’s waist.  “How should we settle this, baby?  Have our own cuddle-fest without her or force her to share the blanket?”

“You know as well as I do that Pidge can’t be forced to do anything.”  Keith snorts.  “She’s like an obstinate cat.”  

“I take that as a compliment.”  Pidge quips.  

“Then let’s show her what she’s missing.”  Shiro tugs him down onto the bed, and the two of them push their feet under the chilly covers, shivering before the sheets start to warm up with body heat.  

The bed is pretty large, since there are three of them and Pidge often manages to take up a surprising amount of space, given her size, so the two of them snuggle close together at one end of the bed while Pidge is still wrapped up in her blanket-burrito next to the wall.  Shiro rubs a hand up and down Keith’s bare arm to warm him up a little, and Keith curls a leg over his hip -- cold feet, so very cold, accidentally brushing his thigh in the process.  Shiro pulls him closer and the two share a slow, leisurely kiss for several minutes, lazily making out.  A grumble comes from behind Shiro, then a rustle of fabric, and suddenly the green burrito herself climbs over Shiro and wedges herself between the two of them.  “You both fight dirty.  Keeping your kisses to yourselves, so selfish.”  She mutters, pushing her feet under the covers before kicking open her blanket-burrito to cover both of them.  They chuckle as they maneuver the fuzzy blanket over the three of them, the fleece warming them up much quicker than the cotton sheets.  Shiro and Keith team up to squish her face between them as they both plant a kiss on her cheeks, and she turns her head to give both of them a peck on the lips before the trio settle down to go to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge: "If you were a lemon, I would put you on my shelf and cherish you like I cherish all our lemons."  
> Keith: ".........what"  
> Shiro, dying of laughter in the background: "[those damn lemon-stealing whores](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5mI407Uks4)!"
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I've also got a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/), if you want to see me scream about voltron and some other things.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
